303 Tales
by ZhaneX
Summary: An original work based a year after the end of Eureka Seven. Jacob is a mercenary team leader, taking contracts for cash. Along with his team, Devil Flame is one of the top merc squads around.
1. A thought and a Memory

Okay, so here's the first chapter of my E7 fanfic, 303 Tales. I'm not good at many things, but I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka Seven, or any realted media.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 1

A glint of sunlight in the dusk reflected off the ship that flew in the sky. A young man on the grass below looked up at the sight.

"Wow, the Gekko…"

A legendary sight, the Gekko was the ship for the Gekkostate, the heroes, and it was amazing to take a look up and see it, but it quickly moved on through the sky. How amazing it would be to go aboard that ship, and meet the Gekkostate who crewed it, but for now Jacob, leader of the mercenary band Devil Flame, turned his head towards his own ship.

He walked to the Draco as the sun set in the distance. A bulky looking ship, the Draco wasn't sleek, like the Gekko, or muscular, like the Super Izumo, but Devil Flame had customized it deeply. It had speed past its shape, and its bulk was due mostly to the numberus functions that had been instaled as modules, most of them Jacobs idea.

Jacob walked up the hanger ramp to gain access to the ship. As he past through the hanger, he walked over to his own unit, the 303 Devilfish.  
"What a day that was,"Jacob mused aloud as he thought of the day he had found the Devilfish. After the Second Summer of Love, when the Earth had been revealed  
under Scub Coral, many high up men, wanted to see if they could find any artifacts of some kind. Many hired mercenary groups to find such artifacts. Devil Flame had been one of those groups. Jacob remembered that day so well.

"Macy, balence the engines to equalized flight, I want a clean landing!" yelled Jacob from the captains seat of the Draco.  
"Got it!"Replied Macy.  
Macy was the one of the girls on the team, she had red hair, was 16, and was one of the best ship pilots around. Jacob had been trying to ask her out for the past two months. But even though he knew all about women, he'd never been good at the whole asking part.  
"Blake, any other ships on the same vectors as us?"This question was directed at Blake, the radar operator on the Draco. Blake had a weird shade of blue hair, he was 19, and could solve any computer problem in existence.  
"Nope, were good for landing Jacob,"replied Blake.  
"Good, Jamie, make sure it stays that way!"Jacob told Jamie the communications officer on board. Jamie was 18 and the only other girl on board, she had brown hair, and had fixed the Dracos communications aray to span a huge area.  
"Okay!"Jamie replied cheerfully.  
"Eddy, just in case have the guns ready for 360 combat,"Jacob told Eddy.  
Eddy was the youngest of the crew at only 13, but the rest of the crew knew that he had some of the best aim around, despite his age.  
"Kay, they're ready to go at any time!"replied Eddy.  
Moving to the com control, Jacob dialed in the engine room.  
"Hey, Ves, everything good down there?"This question was directed at Vestros "Ves" Van Drone, the Dracos engine, and systems expert.  
He had a mostly blond head,with black ends.He was the oldest crew member at 24.  
"Yeah, no problems down here!" Ves replied through the com.  
The Draco had other crew members, like three other LFO pilots, and the doctor Tony Chapptero. 

Jacob himself was 17 and had brown hair, that was almost black.  
"Okay,"Jacob yelled,"prepare for landing! We're going to get something good I just know it!"


	2. Searching

Okay, here's the second chapter of my fanfic, 303 Tales. Ya, I know that it's been awhile, but I'm lazy. I've got 13 chapters, and a short story with some actual E7 characters already done, so I'll try and update more often. Also, please leave comments/reviews, they really make my day.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Macy, balence the engines to equalized flight, I want a clean landing!" yelled Jacob from the captains seat of the Draco.

"Got it!"Replied Macy.

Macy was the one of the girls on the team, she had red hair, was 16, and was one of the best ship pilots around. Jacob had been trying to ask her out for the past two months. But even though he knew all about women, he'd never been good at the whole asking part.

"Blake, any other ships on the same vectors as us?"This question was directed at Blake, the radar operator on the Draco. Blake had a weird shade of blue hair, he was 19, and could solve any computer problem in existence.

"Nope, were good for landing Jacob,"replied Blake.

"Good, Jamie, make sure it stays that way!"Jacob told Jamie the communications officer on board. Jamie was 18 and the only other girl on board, she had brown hair, and had fixed the Dracos communications aray to span a huge area.

"Okay!"Jamie replied cheerfully.

"Eddy, just in case have the guns ready for 360 combat,"Jacob told Eddy.

Eddy was the youngest of the crew at only 13, but the rest of the crew knew that he had some of the best aim around, despite his age.

"Kay, they're ready to go at any time!"replied Eddy.

Moving to the com control, Jacob dialed in the engine room.

"Hey, Ves, everything good down there?"This question was directed at Vestros "Ves" Van Drone, the Dracos engine, and systems expert.

He had a mostly blond head,with black was the oldest crew member at 24.

"Yeah, no problems down here!" Ves replied through the com.

The Draco had other crew members, like three other LFO pilots, and the doctor Tony Chapptero. Jacob himself was 17 and had brown hair, that was almost black.

"Okay,"Jacob yelled,"prepare for landing! We're going to get something good I just know it!"

"Stabilizers at full, landing vectors received, space free, ready!"said Macy as she brought the Draco down on a beach.

"Activate flare warning signal 8!"said Jacob.

"Launching flare....NOW!"yelled Eddy in response.

Just then a small part of the Dracos hull opened up, releasing a signal flare.

This flares purpose was to warn other ships not to select these landing vectors where the Draco had landed.

"Eddy, you make sure no other ships get the, wrong idea about this spot. You can use the Godrouses, but not the Giga9. Got it?"Jacob asked.

"Got it."responded Eddy.

"Okay guys, let's see what we can find!"proclaimed Jacob.

"Big Haul!"yelled the Dracos crew in unison.

The crew of the Draco walked out of their ship on to a white beach of what used to be the land known as Japan.

"Beautiful,"breathed Macy

"Yeah,"said Ves.

"So grand, but we have a job to do people!"said Jacob.

"Right,"agreed Blake.

Jacob had his sniper rifle across his back, with a pistol at each hip, a taser on his wrist, a grapling hook on his elbow, and in his hand a special gun that shoots exploding spikes. The grapling hook and the taser was standard equipment for all members of Devil Flame.

Macy had an assualt rifle and a dagger with electricity running through it.

Blake had a bazooka with small explosives for ammo.

Ves had a shotgun and a short katana, a relic from Earth, Jacob had always wanted one, mabye today would be his lucky day.

"Okay we're going to circle the island in the LFOs and meet at the remains of the Galaxy!"said Jacob.

"Got'cta"replied the other Devil Flame members.

Jacob departed in his red 505. Salveged from an old SOF carrier, it was an older 505, but had been repaired to be stronger than an average 505. Macy had a Flesta about 6 years old since it was built she'd kept it in good condition.

Ves piloted a Green Flesta Mark 2. Like the Flesta, but with better radar.

Blake had a 505 to, though, he hadn't painted his like Jacob, said "I like the color."

Jacob flew around what was supposed to have once been Tokyo.

The Scub had removed any trace of human civilization 10, 000 years ago.

"Man, talk about bad luck,"Jacob said to himself,"huh, what's that?"

Looking down Jacob thought he saw a Voderac temple, but it was actually a Buddist temple, like Jacob had seen in textbooks.

Flying down Jacob landed a quick look found nothing, but he did find a couple of bells and a chandeller.

"Nothing much, better head to the rendevous point,"Jacob told himself.

At the Galaxy the others hadn't had much more luck.

"Ah'well, we were to be paid for things from Earth. We might not of found anything that good, but it'll due for our payment,"said Ves, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah, your right,"agreed Blake.

"But, mabye we could've found something better,"said Jacob.

"Well we'll never know now, so let's search the Galaxy, and head back,"said Macy.

"Yeah. Okay I'll take the back of the ship, Ves take the bridge, Blake the crew quarters, and Macy, you're on scrap patrol. Let's move,"ordered Jacob.

"Okay,"responded the rest.

Moving through the Galaxy had a slight creepy felling to it, perhaps due to the events that took place here. Moving to the back where the LFO launch pads were, Jacob was hoping to find an LFO or two to tow back to the Draco. Getting to a back room, as he entered it seemed to almost be a sitting room, it had a homey feeling, but was somehow so cold. The far end had glass pane that had been all but destroyed when the Gekko had attacked last year. A single bench was thrown to the side, it must have at one time been in the center of the room. Jacob caught a glint of silver in the corner. Taking out his flashlight, Jacob was expecting to see plates, or silverware, mabye even a gun. But what he found was much more. Much, much more. A large beam caster was at the end of either one of the wings coming out of its back. Its shoulders concealed two small beam lasers. Its refboard had crashed through the roof after it had been knocked off it. Jacob looked into its red eyes, there was no doubt in Jacobs mind, he was looking at a myth, a legend, a beast. Jacob could only stand there, looking into its eyes. The eyes of the 303 Devilfish.


End file.
